Anal is Painful
by Stumble
Summary: Mira tries to prepare himself for his Papa.


The liquid diet Mira had endured over the last two weeks wasn't what makes him ill, nor was it the strikingly cold water that burst out from the shower head above him. It wasn't the lack of sleep he had the night before due to the excitement he felt for the coming morning. No. It is now; this is now.

As he pumps the foamy hand soap into his hand, he scoots and braces his legs apart against the wet granite tile of the shower. He draws his hips back, pointing his bottom to the opposite wall. He moves a carefully cupped hand over his back and allows it to hover at the space between his legs. With his free hand, he touches the puckered lips of his buttocks. He presses his finger into it, but the hole swells and does not budge. Expecting his, he squats a little and begins patting the soap against his butthole, smearing the white foam all over that area. After the soap is mostly gone, he turns his fingers against himself and slides a finger into the hole.

This instrusion is not startling, nor is it an odd feeling for him; he has succombed to so much worse...but being able to feel the inside of himself, and the outside... Makes him very excited. He throws a hand out and grabs his penis, quickly, but gently, closing his hand over it and shaking it like a soda- more and more pressure building...

His other hand still positioned at his hole, Mira adds another finger and begins curning them in a circular motion, feeling the hot wetness of his insitines. He manages to add a third- the only pain being that the puckered hole isn't expanding fast enough. He flinches at a sudden sharpness shooting from his tailbone and down through his legs. He adjusts his weight, releases the hold on his penis, and slaps his hand against the wall.

The water above him has reached a mildly warm temperature. But this is not enough. The boy crawls his fingers along the wall until they touch the cold, shiny knob, and he turns it slowly to the right, feeling the difference against his back.

His attention having been draw away from what he is doing, he mutters to himself, "Papa should be home soon..." And he twists his head around- and back again- but he cannot see his butt. The boy pumps more soap from the container and begins lathering it all between his crack. He screws his fingers back inside himself, forcing a third. He tries to shove a fourth in, but it hurts, so he stops. Wanting to make it bigger, the boy rotates his fingers hard against his inner walling. His heartbeat quickens; automatically, he grabs at his dick again.

"He'll want to see-" says Mira aloud, his voice echoing against the pitter patter of the hot rain coursing from above him. "If I listened; if I was good. He said he wanted dinner ready, and I'm his favorite meal. He's told me so." He collects more soap and twists his arm downwards to join the other hand, and he begins working the cleaning aide into his manhole. He moans and moans again, enjoying the sounds he makes.

He grabs his penis and scrubs it hard, pulling it up and down and at every odd angle, wanting to feel something. He shoves a fourth finger into himself so that he is able to grope the inside of his body; he moves his fingers around, putting pressure here and there to find the most sensative spot. He finds a place where, if pressed on, it feels like he is about to use the bathroom; he presses harder against that area and his eyes boogle, not quite sure if he's enjoying it. Aiming for that spot, he begins thrusting his hand back and forth against it, but he is unable to do any real damage because of his thumb being left out of the group; it works like a hilt of a blade, stopping his fingers from going in any deeper.

"Ohhh..." he groans angrily. "Where is Kyousuke?" He needs something longer, thicker; something that would get the job done. He moans and jerks at his dick awhile more before giving up, the heat in his body fading as he loses his arousal. He sighs loudly through his nostrils and removes his hand from his manhole, which immediately closes back up and starts having a sort of spasm. He ignores it.

The boy squeezes out some shampoo and washes himself with lazy indifference, spending more time standing under the hot water than he did trying to give himself anal, then he turns off the water and steps out to dry himself.

Having no sexual drive, the boy moodily drags his feet into the kitchen, pulls off a cookbook from the shelf, and begins thumbing through it. But he isnt paying attention; his thoughts are elsewhere. The book slips from his fingers and hits the floor. He looks at where it struck the floor, and where his feet were. "That book is really heavy. I could have jammed my toe." he says quietly. He recalls the pleasuring pain in the shower. "It would have felt good." he reasons with himself. With a twisted grin, Mira bends down and picks up the cookbook. He levels it above his feet.

Just then, the frontdoor is unlocked and the man of the hour struts into the room, putting his briefcase against the wall and tossing his tie to the wind. He scoops up the boy- who still holds the book- and cuddles him affectionately, kissing his neck and caressing him in the softest way possible.

But Mira squirms uncomfortably, because he has found a new level of love that forces him to believe he can no longer be satisfied by Kyousuke's tenderness; he hates this man who loves him. He wants him to hate him; for this new love that he craves, it involves pain.

Mira kicks free of his lover's grasp, winding the man (because he was certainly not expecting that),then he bashes Kyousuke over the head with the book. The man cries out, falling back against the floor.

"I'm giving you a reason to hate me," thinks Mira loudly. "Hate me, and hurt me as punishment."

But his Papa sits up, clutching his head with a pained expression crossing his features. He meets the boy's wild eyes, but they are not filled with mutual anger. Kyousuke's eyes are filled with sadness, sadness which leads him to believe he had done something wrong. "Maybe I deserve this," thinks the man. "The punishment for my sins are long overdue..."

And his son raises the book once again over his face, Kyousuke does nothing to stop it.


End file.
